Lovesick Fool
by Sappho.br
Summary: Depois de quase um ano de namoro, Regina decide terminar o relacionamento. O único problema é Emma aceitar e aprender a viver sozinha.
1. Chapter 1

Regina a abraçava apertado, Emma sentia-se completa e tudo parecia perfeito. O som dos pássaros e o farfalhar das árvores lá fora davam um charme a mais aquele momento.

-Emm... –Disse a morena, beijando sua nuca com as pernas ao redor de seu corpo e uma das mãos entrelaçando os dedos aos dela. –Eu só... Saiba que eu te amo...

-Awn, R... Eu... Eu te...

De alguma forma, o vazio se apoderara de si e aquela sensação de compleitude simplesmente sumira. Sentira um desespero conhecido ao sentir-se sozinha naquela cama. Tateou ao redor ainda de olhos fechados e resolveu abrí-los só pra ter certeza de que estava sozinha.

Não demorou para que seus lindos olhos verdes brilhassem por lágrimas que insistiam em se formar ali. O quarto estava escuro, deveria ser noite ainda. Sentira frio, sentira-se mais que sozinha e apertar o travesseiro contra o próprio corpo não ajudara, já que ainda podia sentir o cheiro da morena e se fechasse os olhos, não era difícil vê-la sorrindo para si.

Engolira em seco, sem conseguir parar de chorar e se encolher ali. Emma só conseguia desejar uma coisa depois que Regina estava fora de questão: Sumir. Emma queria mais que tudo no mundo poder sumir, poder colocar um ponto final naquilo, naquela situação tosca na qual se encontrava.

Demorara a pegar no sono novamente, mas claro que chorar até perder as forças ajudara bastante. Por sorte poderia acordar um pouco mais tarde já que não levaria Henry para a escola naquela manhã.

O problema era só um: era impossível dormir naquela cama, onde passara tantas noites em claro amando Regina, amando a sua Regina. E agora ela se fora, e além de ir, ela fizera questão de levar o coração de Emma consigo. Não literalmente, mas era como se fosse pra si. Sentia-se dela, era dela. Seria dela eternamente, mesmo que ela dissesse que não a queria mais.

Assistira o por do sol em câmera lenta pelas frestas da janela, parecia um borrão atemporal, Emma mal se sentia ali, como se estivesse fora de si, como se assistisse a si mesma por outro ângulo.

Não era difícil acionar o automático, tomar banho, vestir-se comer qualquer coisinha e ir até a delegacia. O difícil era sentir aquele aperto ao passar pela prefeitura, querer parar e falar com Regina. Era mais difícil ainda vê-la sair de seu carro e sorrir para Johnny, o garoto dos jornais. Aquele sorriso era tão lindo que iluminava e destruía seu dia. Engolira o choro, já era grandinha para isso, e saíra dali.

Simplesmente deixara de frequentar todos os lugares comuns, entrando em contato somente quando necessário devido ao trabalho. E mesmo assim tentava evitar ao máximo ter de trabalhar próxima a Regina.

Por sorte a cidade parecia sossegada como nos últimos dias, sem nenhuma ocorrência, sem ter que brigar com a prefeita por algo estúpido.

Os relatórios estavam prontos para evitar confrontos, os minutos pareciam passar como horas, os dias de Emma pareciam não ter fim. Esfregara as têmporas enquanto olhava para o monitor do computador, engolindo o choro, engolindo todos aqueles pensamentos que assombravam-lhe todos os dias. Olhara para o pequeno sofá que tinha ali e lembrara-se das mãos atrevidas, as pernas trocadas, os suspiros e gemidos. Aqueles lábios perfeitos sobre os dela, as palavras que saíam deles, as promessas de amor.

-Tudo mentira.

Seus pensamentos haviam levado sua cabeça para um local tão longe que sequer podia ouvir os passos característicos da mulher que não saía de sua mente ecoarem pelo salão vazio da delegacia.

Regina apoiara calmamente as mãos sobre a mesa e ficara olhando fixamente para os olhos da loura, com um sorriso de canto, como se imaginasse seus pensamentos ou os compartilhasse.

-O que é mentira, querida?

Aquela voz não só tirara Emma de seus devaneios como também a assustara e quase a derrubara da cadeira. Engolira em seco e ficara olhando-a por alguns segundos, toda perfeita em suas roupas habituais, sua maquiagem perfeita, seus lábios perfeitos. O botão entreaberto deixando seu colo perfeito sensualmente a mostra e... _Merda. Se concentra, porra._ Engolira em seco novamente e buscara o olhar da mulher, sorrindo de forma perceptivelmente triste, tentando esconder a dor ao máximo que conseguiria.

-Nada.

-Você acabou de dizer "tudo é mentira"... Não é possível que não seja nada.

-Você não entenderia.

-Okay, querida. Como desejar.

-Claro.

-Você está estranha?

-Estranha? Sério? O que você queria que eu fizesse? Pulasse nos seus braços e me entregasse a você sem se importar com todas as noites que passei em claro..

-Eu não... Me referia ao seu comportamento, Swan. Apenas... Bem, sua camiseta está do lado contrário.

Emma corou, engolindo aquilo e olhara para si mesma. Óbvio que estava estranha, estava um lixo. Se sentia um lixo, até seu cabelo parecia opaco e sem vida, e isso talvez fosse devido à ausência de nutrientes que vinha ingerindo, já que estava numa dieta restritiva ridícula. Não que não quisesse comer ou desejasse emagrecer, só não conseguia comer. Não conseguia engolir nada além de todas aquelas palavras que não podia soltar. Eventualmente comia uma fruta ou alguma coisa qualquer para enganar o próprio organismo e aguentar o resto do dia em pé, não queria dar vexame e desmaiar por glicemia baixa ou nada do tipo.

-Eu... Me perdoa.

-Tudo bem, Swan. Eu vim buscar os relatórios.

-Não precisava, você sabe disso. Johnny viria busca-los mais tarde.

-Eu queria vê-la, algum problema?

-Claro... Que não.

Travou a mandíbula mediante aquele sorriso cafajeste que se formava em seus lábios, seu coração parecia se retorcer dentro de si e sentira lágrimas em seus olhos, mas aproveitara a desculpa para virar e pegar os relatórios, assim poderia respirar e engolir novamente aquilo.

O pior não era ela estar ali, nem ela falar consigo. Definitivamente. O que mais quebrava o coração de Emma em milhares de pedacinhos e depois reunia todos juntos apenas para pisar sobre eles e fazer com que doesse mais, com que sangrasse mais era a indiferença dela. A forma como ela a olhava, como se Emma fosse qualquer uma, como se nunca tivessem vivido nada, como se não tivessem se amado por tantas noites e dias, jurado amor eterno incontáveis vezes.

O pior era estar de cara com uma Regina insensível, com uma Regina que parecia não se importar consigo.

-Aqui. Mais alguma coisa?

-Henry...

-O que tem Henry?

-Está preocupado com você.

A xerife rira de forma meio debochada, quase como se dissesse "alguém, pelo menos". As mãos foram para os bolsos traseiros de sua calça e aquele sorriso triste permanecera em seus lábios. Os olhos brilhavam, mas não de felicidade. O brilho em seu olhar era um choro contido, um choro guardado. Sabia que não aguentaria mais muito tempo ali, sabia que precisava que ela fosse embora.

-Eu estou bem, Regina. Ele não tem com o que se preocupar.

O sorriso maldoso tomara aqueles belos lábios novamente e a prefeita arqueara uma das sobrancelhas perfeitas, de forma inquisidora, fazendo com que Emma se sentisse desprotegida perante aquela mulher, nua.

-Está? Bom, então acho que não terá problema em aceitar o convite _dele._

-Não. Que horas eu devo pegá-lo?

-Pegá-lo, Swan? Ele está convidando-a, não pedindo para dar uma volta. Ele quer que jante conosco hoje.

-Hoje eu não... –Travara, o desespero era claro e evidente em seus olhos e em suas mãos que se apertavam nervosamente a frente de seu corpo, agora. –Eu não tenho nada... Será um prazer.

-Ás 19:30.

-Estarei lá.

A morena assentira e sorrira daquela forma apaixonante dela. _Maldita, _Emma pensou. Então esperou até que a porta se fechasse e chutara o ar com força, como se pudesse machuca-la dessa forma. Sentira nojo, vontade de vomitar. Sentira o coração bater lentamente e o ar faltar. Sentia aquela necessidade de se jogar de uma ponte enquanto cortava os pulsos ao mesmo tempo.

Emma não queria muita coisa, na verdade, das duas uma: Ela queria a felicidade de estar novamente com Regina ou a paz que só a morte lhe traria. E se não pudesse matar aquela Regina que vivia dentro de si, só restava uma coisa a fazer, só conseguia pensar em uma solução para os seus problemas.

E honestamente? Emma nunca tivera medo de morrer.


	2. Chapter 2

Os minutos pareceram horas de tão lentos que os ponteiros relógio andavam, e aquilo era mais que uma tortura para Emma, que só desejava sua casa, sua cama. Embora ela soubesse que não era isso o que teria essa noite, não era.

Chegara a casa e jogara a chave sobre a mesa da cozinha, indo para o banheiro e se despindo no caminho, sem se importar com a bagunça que ficaria, ela só refletia seu estado psicológico fodido.

Ligara a água da banheira e se olhara nos espelho por alguns minutos, intensamente. Tocou suas olheiras e seu rosto. Estava horrível. Sem vida, pálida. Podre. Girou o registro da água gelada da pia e molhou o rosto, gemendo por pura manha.

-Você está tão fodida, Xerife Swan.

Rira de forma irônica e notara as lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos contrastando ironicamente com seu riso. Que se tornara algo habitual para as ultimas semanas. Precisava sorrir e fingir que estava tudo bem, para seu filho, seus pais, a cidade e principalmente, para Regina.

Olhou para a banheira já suficientemente cheia de água quente, fechara o registro e entrara ali. Deitou-se com cuidado e respirou fundo, deixando que a água ajudasse a relaxar um pouco. Deslizara a mão pelo próprio ombro, massageando levemente o local por longos segundos, trocando o lado e estralando o pescoço depois, com um gemido de alívio.

Permitiu que o corpo deslizasse, de forma que seus cabelos ficassem submersos, mas não seu rosto. Respirou fundo, olhando para o teto e sorrira de forma meio débil.

-Que Deus me ajude.

Dito isso, apenas afundara ali, deixando que o ar fugisse por seus pulmões e bolhas de ar subissem até a superfície para se encontrarem com as demais moléculas em estado gasoso presentes no ambiente. Seus belos olhos se fecharam com certa força e seus punhos se cerraram.

O que Emma não sabia era quanto tempo demoraria para a água preencher seus pulmões, sua respiração parar de lutar por ar e o frio fechar seus olhos.


	3. Chapter 3

Acordara, assustada. Sem ar. Olhando ao redor como que buscando se apegar àquela realidade, uma realidade onde ainda estava na delegacia e só havia tirado um cochilo. Emma conseguia pensar bastante sobre duas coisas ultimamente: Regina e Morte. Ela havia perdido o medo de morrer, havia perdido o medo de enfrentar o perigo na mesma medida em que perdera a vontade de ter Regina, de amá-la como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Não era fácil para si continuar vivendo daquele jeito, mas tinha Henry, seu filho e claro, Emma aprendera a amá-lo e a viver em sua função na maior parte de seu tempo, principalmente depois de que todos os seus sonhos de família feliz foram destruídos pela mulher que mais amava, pela única pessoa que já se permitira realmente baixar todos os muros construídos depois de anos em lares adotivos, depois de anos de rejeição.

A situação seria cômica, se não fosse trágica. Nem mesmo Neal decepcionara tanto Emma quanto Regina o fizera. Tudo bem que não fazia nem um mês que terminaram, mas as duas últimas semanas pareciam pior que um pesadelo. Parecia que não terminariam nunca.

O relógio parecia não doer mais tanto, já que seu horário ali terminara e agora só faltava ir pra casa, se arrumar para encontrar o filho e a ex-quase-futura-esposa.

Chegara em casa poucos minutos depois e tomara banho no chuveiro, olhando para a banheira com receio do que poderia fazer. Sua mandíbula travara, seu coração parecia bater mais forte, doía tanto.

Arrumou-se, sabia que precisava ficar perfeita para a prefeita, sabia que precisava chamar sua atenção e o fato de saber de tudo isso só parecia doer mais em seu peito. Só parecia fazer seu coração bater ainda mais apertado.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seus olhos e a loura precisou se sentar na cama, olhando para o distintivo de xerife e sua arma logo ao lado. Engolira em seco e suspirara, destravando-a e verificando a quantidade de balas. Era uma pistola automática, sem roleta russa, sem medo.

Pegou o telefone, ligando para Regina e sorrira de forma meio débil, secando as lágrimas sem sucesso, já que não conseguia parar de chorar.

_-Sim? _

Ouvira a animação da mulher no outro lado da linha e aquilo fora como uma facada a mais em seu peito. Regina era uma pessoa fria, ridícula. Simplesmente não podia acreditar que se deixara levar por alguém como ela. Sua voz saíra fraca de seus lábios, demonstrando o quão mal a mulher estava, debilitada.

-Regina... Eu... -Eu sinto muito. Eu não posso, eu não consigo.

_ -Emma... Por favor... Eu…_

**BANG! **

_-EMMA! EMMA! ATENDE! PORRA, EMMA! NÃO…_

O desespero era nítido na voz da mulher e aquilo tirou um sorriso de Emma. O último. Era ridiculamente romântico pensar assim, que fizera aquilo por ela, que fizera aquilo com ela.

_ -Eu te amei…_

Suas ultimas palavras saíram fracas, em um sussurro baixo, calmo, parecia até... Em paz.

_

Essa acaba aqui. Mas eu fiz essa "continuação" da história na visão da Regina, dá uma olhadinha aqui: s/9881501/1/Let-Her-Go


End file.
